I need you
by Chiika and Mika
Summary: Does she give up everything after her last family member, her dear brother dies...or does she find something or someone worth living for?
1. Chapter 1

Chiika: Sorry i keep making stories then deleting them because i hate them but i will defanly keep this one no mater how much i hate it...:p

Mikan: Awwww dont hate it...

Chiika: No its alright im rubbish...

Natsume: I agree...

Chiika and Mikan: WHAT?!

* * *

Mikan was only elevn her parent were dead and she only had her older brother, who was 16 to live with. But her brother was sic and weak so she had to do everything. Shewasso worried about him she would go on the train all the way to the station where he gets on the train and go home with him on the train. But one day she saw her dear brother getting bulled and treated like a pack muel by girls. Mikan was furious she ran over to them and threw all their books at them. Mikan walked off withe brother giveing hima stern lecture.

"Geez...litsen you HAVE to say NO!" Mikan said.

Meanwhileback to the group of girls.

"God we need to get her back, but the only thing she cares about is her bro!" One girl said.

"I have an idea we will just push him to the ground." The boss of the group Luna said.

Mikan dropped her bag on the floor. She bent down and picked all her stuff up and just at that moment Luna pushed Mikans brother he fell over mikan right on to the train trsck. Just when a train came...As soon as Mikan stood up tears fell from her eyes she dropped her bag and gritted her teeth. Then she turned to face Luna, who was shcoked.

"OI YOU IDIOT MUDERER PAY FOR YOUR SINS NOW NWOW" Mikan screamed.

"Its not mah fault its yours. If you werent bending down he wouldnt have fel on the traintrack." Luna pointed out.

Mikan froze the words Its all your fault, rang through her hesd over and over again...

* * *

Chiika: Btw this is just the start of her new life before she gives up evreything...

Mikan: Onii-chan...Waaaaaaaaa

Natsume: Shut it Polka its just a story


	2. Chapter 2

Chiika: Hmmm plzzz read my new storie (Ask me) and plzz review so i can do the next chapter...

Mikan: :D Yeah pwease

Natsume: Oi Polka its Please not pwease...

* * *

Mikan was questioned by the police.

Mikans Pov

I give up on life i will suffer behind a cheerful smile...

Normal Pov...

It had been 2 months since Mikans brother died and as usaul she sat in the house crying. She went and picked up her mail. Bills, Scam, more bills, Scams, FAMILY11! Mikan ripped open the letter to find a well-written letter.

Dear Mikan,

You probaly havent heard of me but i just found you. I have been searching for you for years now. You are the daughter of Izumi Yukihara right, well im his older brother. Which make you my neice and me your Uncle. And i have decided you shall attend alice academy school of peforming arts. I am a head teaher there. Your mum and dad were, musicaly talents and so you shall also be. I expect you to come this is a once in a lifetime oppertunity,

Sincerly Uncle.

Mikan gasped.

"Okay...i have nothing beter to do with my life." She sighed packing her bags.

It took her hours to get to Tokoyo and then to Alice Academy. And there outside the was a man long blonde hair waiting for her.

"Ah you must be Mikan-chan, oh come come, inside" He said pulling her in the gates.

"Umm who are you?" She asked.

"Oh im Narumi sensei but you can call me Naru-chan" He smiled. She started giggling.

"Oh yeah Mikan-chan gimme your stuff you have to go of to class." He said.

"Oh umm okay" She said as she passe him her stuff then followed his directions.

It had been 30 mins and she was lost. Then BANG! She ran right into someone.

"AAAAHHHHAH!" Mikan screamed.

"God keep quiet. And watch where your going Polka" A crimson eyed boy shouted.

"Polka what do you me- YOU PERVERT!" Mikan shouted.

"Oh yeah um do you know your way to class b" She asked.

"Hn. Im on my way there anyway. Classmate Plka" He said sticking his tounge out the walking off.

"WAIT I HAVE TO BE IN A CLASS WITH YOU?" She shoued running after him.

Later on at class.

"Please welcome our new student. Mikan Sakura, now would you like to show the class how you got in this school by singing."Misaki sensei smiled.

"Oh no sir" Mikan shook her head.

"SING SING SING SING" The class started to chant.

"FINE" She shouted to shut them up. Everyone was enchanted by her voice, as sshe sang tears fell from her eyes. She was thinking about her brother. Near the end hers and Natsums eyes met. She felt like eveyone diissapered and it was just them to alone. She stared into those bbig crimson orbs as she sang the last line...

* * *

Chiika: Mikan-chan might this be love...Oh yeah if you want to chat and be friends just PM i love making friendss 3


	3. Chapter 3

Chiika: AAAHHH sozz for the rubish chappie...

Mikan: Why?

Natsume:-_-

Chiika: Ah Huh...New fan service GIRLS For your fave charcters so for now if you review you get a kiss from a man of your choice Natsume

Girls: AAAAHHH NATSUME SAMA AAAHHHH KISSSS USSS PLEASEE.

Chiika: Ruka

GIRLS: RUKA SAMA AAAHHHH KISSSSS MEEEEE WWEEEE LLLOOOOOOVVVVVEEEEE YOUUUUUUU

Chiika: Okay yes urm...and...Tsubasa-senpai ;)

Girls: TSUBASA SENPAI KISS ME! NO KISSS ME! I WANT YOU MARRY ME AAHHHHH...BABY...LOVE...UUUUU

Natsume, Ruka and Tsubasa: We are going to kill you...

Mikan, Hotaru and Misaki: Not if we kill you first...for letting those fan girls KISS YOUUUU...

Chiika:Oh ummm got to goo AAAAHAHAHAHAHAAH...

* * *

Mikan finshed her songs and fell to her knees. She broke her gaze from Natsume and buried her face in her knees...

"AAHHH are you alright?" A girl with candy floss like hair asked timidly.

"Hello...are you okay? Whats wrong?" A girl with purple hair asked. Everyone gatherd round Mikan, asking her things, only Natsume stayed in his chair. Mikan shot up wiped her tears away then smiled..

"I-Im fine...Hehe" Mikan said, "But i need to be alone be right back okay" Mikan left the classroom, with Natsume watching her.

Later on, in a park full of sakura trees..

"I-Im fine...haha couldnt i of thought of somthing better its obvious that..." Mikan said but she was cut of...

"UYour not fine.." A boy said emerging from behind the tree, mikan was leaning against. This boy was Natsume.

"W-Why did you follow me?" She asked furiously.

"I thought you would still be crying." he replied.

"Well you guessed correct, now what do you want?"'. Mikan hissed...

Natsume Pov

She looked so defendsless, lonly, cute while crying i couldnt help myselff...I grabbed her soft hand pullled her up and span her around. Then i sat leaning aginst the tree, with her kneeling between my legs her head on my sholder then i put my arm aroud her head. Im still confused of why i hugged her but then i acted even more bizarre i said "Its okay im here now!"

Normal Pov

"I miss him, i hate her" She cried burrying her face in his chest.

"W-who?" He asked.

"My Oniichan i miss him, and i hate Luna" Mikaan said.

"What happendd" He asked

"Onii chan LUNA pushed hism he got hit hit hit hit by a...ahhhhhhhhAAHHHHHHHH ONIICHAN HE;S DEAD" She screamed...

"Oh,,, its alright im here now, im here" Natsume gritted his teeth while clenching his fists...

"Wait, who the hell are you and why am i telling you this" Mikan said pushing away from him.

"Heh...Im Natsume Hyuuga" he said.

"AH...Your that jerk i bumbed into i hate yOU" She shouted.

"Heh?...welll you didnt seem to hate a minute ago did you" He blushed as he got up and started walking away.

"YOU IDIOT I HATE YOU" She shouted after him...


End file.
